da2risingtidefandomcom-20200214-history
Elijah Hassildor
Appearance Elijah have almost goth-like appearance, he hold black short hair with deep blue eyes as the ocean. He have clear white skin. He have a silver necklace with a blue pearl, which is actually lyrium craft into a pearl but it affects is gone. It was made by a dwarf merchant paid by his father and given to him as a birthday present. He have a permanent calm face even in the face of danger his face never change. Personality Elijah is cold-blooded and evil. He's a ruthless and sadistic man. Yet he can also be subtle and smooth, manipulating the weak of mind into believing whatever he wants them to believe. He lies as easily as breathing and shows not an ounce of remorse. Elijah holds a calm appearance and speaks in a intelligence and calm expression showing absolute no emotion. He say sorry to people he about to kill, why, because it seems like a good thing to say. Biography Elijah is the son of Antivan refugees Caldera and Katariah Hassildor. His parents left Antiva because of parents, being powerful merchants, have step on people toes and had the Crows of Antiva after them. Elijah was only tweleve years when the Crows attack his family's estate in Antiva City, they barely escape with the help of his uncle, Cuhlecain a assassin who "previously" work with the Crows. His parents knew they can't be safe in Antiva flee to the Free Marches and settled in Kirkwall. They transfer their fiances to Wycome then Starkhaven and then finally Kirkwall. They did it to make sure the Crows don't realize they is in Kirkwall by sending the money through two cities. With the money, the Hassildors move up into Hightown and brought a estate, they was no nobility just powerful merchants that rival the Dwarven Merchant Guild. As Elijah grew up in Hightown he was surround by back-stabbing and corrupted nobles but he was use to since he grew up in Antiva. As the years grow by, his family made many enemies and allies but haven't caught the attention of the Coterie, or so they think. Elijah was eighteen till the Crows found them and, with the death of his Uncle, massacre them. Elijah run from the estate from the basement that connect to Darktown. Days later the City Guard declare that the Hassildor line have ended, believing that Elijah have died. Elijah's father wasn't one to have his money in a estate and thus he hide it in a cave in the mountains, Elijah travel there which hold around two hundred sovereigns. They had more but it was in the bank and since their death it was given to the Viscount's treasury. Elijah didn't use the money and thus he stay in Darktown, he didn't want to attract attention again. The death of his family destroy his mind and change who he is. He was a thief and a good one at it, he stolen from the Viscount's Keep, Hightown, Lowtown. But it was the thief at the Viscount's keep that count the Coterie attention. Elijah was met by a Coterie's Representative who offer him to the guild, due to Elijah have nowhere else to go. He gladly join. In the Coterie he saw the worse and did the worse, from extorting money from local merchants to assassination contracts. After years in the Coterie, now 24, he was contact by the true leader of the entire Coterie. Who told him that the Coterie's leader in charge of Hightown have proven to be working with the City Guard and want Elijah to take him out and his allies. Elijah wonder why him in which the leader say he is their best assassin, as skillful as the Crows of Antiva. In truth he was train by a Crow, his uncle, in his teenager years and more intensive training after escaping from the first assassination. Elijah did his duty and kill off the Hightown Coterie's leader and half of the Coterie in Hightown. Elijah earn fear and recognition from the Coterie, he didn't care what happen with Hightown but since then he have been refer to as a seasoned and experienced member and had connections to the leaders and higherups. For five years, using his connections with the Coterie's highups, he had certain merchants under his finger, he have the City Guard under his thumb for him to do operations more "freely" with the help of Captain Jevan. But when he got replace and imprison and the new captain greatly stop guard corruption besides from the few, "look your head the other way", this made the new guard-captain a enemy of the Coterie. And lastly he have the nobility under his boot, holding a majority of them paying "protection" sums to the Coterie. Elijah brought his family's old estate using the hidden sums of his father in the mountain cave. Using his connections, Elijah became a lesser noble, which will be just a title to hide behind while he do his more illegal work. Secretly the Hassildor Estate is use as one of the base of operations of the Coterie. No templars and city guard, that is not paid off or threaten, will dare to search the estate without upsetting the nobility and the Viscount. And thus the estate is protected by the title of nobility, Elijah holds. But the Antiva Crows found about the Hassildor name and return to Kirkwall to assassinate Elijah, but he predict that and have them killed. More came and more died, which didn't bother Elijah one bit. But the Crows know now not to underestimate Elijah. With his connections it shows his small control over Kirkwall and him knowing who enter the place, why they are here, and much more. It shows that nothing goes by in Kirkwall without Elijah knowing. Timeline Relationships Category:Character Index Category:Original Characters Category:Antivans